I Get Around
by hypheniated
Summary: Sequel to Competition. Sakura leaves a frustrated Sasuke in his bedroom. Then that girl slightly spoils his day by appearing. Sakura is the one to make his day better and smooth things over. No more 'mistress'. SasuSaku.


_Here's the sequel to 'Competition'. Inspired by the song 'I Get Around' by Dragonette._

_Don't own the song or Naruto._

* * *

_9 am_

_In your bedroom_

_The radio alarm clock_

_Is set for soon_

Sakura woke up around nine o'clock in Sasuke's bedroom. She was exhausted somewhat, loving the familiar feel of his silky velvet sheets, the smell of sex, her feminine scent, and his masculine scent, but she didn't let him off that easily. She turned to see his slumbering serene face. She gave a wicked smile as she remembered last night's events.

She glanced at the clock by his bed. Nearly nine o'clock. Man, she mused archly, she wondered if anyone in Konoha was disturbed from all that screaming that she did and Sasuke's slightly hoarse yells of pleasure.

She _had_ to show him all the moves she did last night dancing. He made her. And she put up one hell of a fight. She had the hickeys to prove it. And there was the slightly unsolved dilemma of that_ girl. _

She sank back into the bed, closing her eyes. God, was she ever sore.

_I know your friends_

_And you know mine too_

_You don't tell on me I won't tell on you_

_I get around_

Ino must have spread it around that the Uchiha had finally gotten rid of that annoying girl that followed him everywhere and now has his cherry blossom in his clutches. And the night she had would have confirmed it, she added to her train of thought. Sasuke mumbled something incoherent in his deep sleep.

Sakura folded her arms behind her head. If Ino gets that information around, she won't be able to walk down the street without being congratulated or glared at. Honestly! She wasn't even married yet! She wasn't even committed!

_Seconds to your elevator_

_From the station_

_How can I resist_

_That kinda invitation_

_Second floor and I'm in trouble_

_Gotta get me back down to street level_

_I get around_

God, Sasuke's bedroom is on the second floor. She glanced out the window and noticed a dark figure standing at the door, peering upwards. No familiar chakra signature, must be a fangirl or specifically _that _girl. She almost couldn't resist in jumping down from the windowsill or answering that door. Oh, she's in trouble now.

Plus, today she promised to train with Tenten sometime around ten o'clock. She glanced back at Sasuke; He seemed to be knocked out from yesterday. Doesn't look like he will be waking up anytime soon.

_Here I come when I better go_

_I say yes when I ought to say no_

_Here I come when I better go_

_I say yes when I ought to say no_

She should have said no. But she couldn't. She always said yes. That's what landed her those extra shifts at the hospital. And those dates with Lee way back. Ugh. And that diet she had to go on after so many passings of the ramen place Naruto always was. She couldn't remember the name right now; her mind had just fogged over that bad memory. She was just too nice sometimes.

_Quietly slide away off the mattress_

_Find my clothing on the bed post_

_So I tip toe out of this mess_

_As I slip back into last nights dress_

_I get around_

She decided to get out of bed. As quietly as she could. Just to have a sexually frustrated Sasuke to wake up much later without Sakura in his bed to frustrate him a little. She slid off the soft, warm mattress, almost regretting it because she was cold and naked.

Her dress was on the bedpost, her bra and underwear took a little longer, as her panties were under Sasuke's back, and her bra was flung across the room and was currently residing on the floor by a bureau.

Oh, she got around, all right. She gently tugged her panties from under Sasuke. She picked up her hitai-ate off of a chair. She put her clothing on and sidled into the bathroom.

_Put a little lipstick back on my face_

_Blow a little kiss to you from the doorway_

_Walk the hall right past the stair case_

_Take the elevator back down out of this place_

_I get around_

Sakura checked her reflection in the mirror in the cool marble bathroom. Her hair was bed head messy, but she easily smoothed it to tousled so she could tie her hitai-ate to her head.

Her lips looked bruised pretty bad with a few bite-bruises. She ran her fingers along her pouted bottom lip. She was too lazy to heal it, and fished around in a few drawers before coming up with a medicated lip balm especially for this type of occasion with a pink tint to hide the bruising.

Then she fished around again to come up with a clear lip gloss and applied that. There. That looked natural enough. She sighed at her neck and collarbone, plenty of hickeys shining like badges. She grabbed a scarf and wound it around her neck. Perfect. Covered up everything.

She walked sassily back into the bedroom. She cast a long glance at the still sleeping form and blew Sasuke a kiss. Then she tiptoed out, shutting the door softly behind her.

She definitely did not want to meet up with that girl outside the door, she could sense her. So she walked past the staircase going down to the first floor and jumped out the window gracefully, landing on the soft, wet, dewy grass.

_Here I come when I better go_

_I say yes when I ought to say no_

_Here I come when I better go_

_I say yes when I ought to say no_

_I say yes when I ought to say no_

_I say yes when I ought to say no_

She stopped outside a coffeeshop, ordering a latte for herself and a black coffee for Tenten. She shouldn't have gone in there, but too late. A few dozen female glares were sent her way. The cutely embarrassed blonde boy behind the counter whispered "The drinks are free for you, milady."

She nodded and said, "Yes, Thank you," and ignored the glares, and strode out, fully intent on finding Tenten to train in a secluded area where Sasuke couldn't find her.

_I say yes_

_I say yes_

_I say yes_

_I say yes_

_I say yes_

_Say yes_

_Say ya_

A few dozen fanboys found her. She agreed to all of their dates, as she didn't care about anything but to mislead them for fun. She didn't want them anyway. Hell, she didn't care, she even occasionally rejected Sasuke. She knew how to play the game. Make them want her, not her wanting them.

Tenten was waiting by the park, and Sakura tossed her coffee at her. Tenten caught it expertly and the two disappeared to girl-talk, gossip and train.

* * *

Sasuke turned, fully expecting to have his arm fall over his blossom's body, but hitting the bed instead. His dark eyes shot open and he sat up, startled. Where was Sakura? He looked around dazedly. Her dress was gone, along with her. He activated his Sharingan, and checked the bathroom, he was too lazy to get up right now, and she wasn't there. He felt for her chakra signature, and she wasn't in the house.

He fell back in frustration, glaring at the ceiling. Why would she leave so suddenly? That plagued his mind as he showered and got dressed. He decided to wake up the dobe for breakfast later, when he walked out the door, there stood the girl. Great. Another thing to spoil his day. "Can I help you?" he said monotonously.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun! You remember last night? Right? Did anything happen with that slut and you? Did you cheat on me? She was totally pushing herself onto you. Want to go somewhere for breakfast together?" She blurted out rapidly. She latched onto his arm. He shook her off. "Go away."

But that girl was brimming with tears. "B-But Sasuke-kun!! I had our day all planned out!! We were going to eat breakfast together, then go shopping to…. Sasuke-kun! Where are you going?"

Sasuke had taken a huge leap and jumped on a roof and began to travel to Naruto's apartment. Fast. He did not want to go shopping or anything else that girl had in mind. He reached the blond's apartment. Naruto was sleeping, drool coming out of his mouth, half of his body hanging out of his bed, mumbling something about ramen and Hinata.

"Dobe. Wake up." Sasuke hopped in from the window and kicked Naruto's bed. He tumbled out and groaned.

He looked up and saw Sasuke. "Morning teme. What brings you here to my house?"

"Get dressed. We're going to breakfast, then spar." Sasuke tried to kick the blond's head, but he ducked and crawled to the bathroom.

"Give me about ten minutes."

Approximately ten minutes later, they were sitting and eating breakfast. "So, teme, you usually don't eat breakfast." Naruto said conversationally.

Sasuke 'hn'ed before answering. "It's Sakura. She was with me last night, pretty much that girl found out everything, but now she's back, trying to annoy me to death. She shows up on my doorstep, asking for a date. I meant the girl, not Sakura."

"Whoa, hold on. Don't tell me that you and Sakura got it on _again."_ He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Sasuke stopped eating and closed his eyes, remembering last night. "Yeah, we did. But now I can't find her. Obviously I didn't get a chance to talk to her."

Naruto paused. Ok, maybe it was time to stop obsessing over Sakura for the moment. Naruto knew that Sakura loved Sasuke, but liked to play around, toying with him. She probably knew all the tricks she could do to him, in bed and outside to the public. Sasuke loved her, but he was getting all riled up and frustrated by all the toying around she did to him.

"Come on teme, let's go spar."

* * *

Tenten was unleashing a barrage of kunai at Sakura, who retaliated with a few swipes close to cutting of her huge battle-axe. "Sakura, what are you going to do?" Tenten whipped around with a sword.

Sakura smoothly deflected the hit. "I dunno, go on another mission, torture Sasuke, figure out some way to get rid of the girl without physically harming her?" She punched the ground, causing a small earthquake. "Got any ideas?"

Tenten contemplated the question while pulling out her scrolls. "Hmm, without harming her physically. I say track her, and confront her in a large area where everyone is gathered?" She quickly dodged another swipe from Sakura. She pulled out a giant sickle and engaged close combat with Sakura.

"Nah, I want something big, and unexpected. Though your idea is a good one if all else fails. Hmm….." Sakura thought deeply, blocking another slash from Tenten. She spun, and punched Tenten effectively in the arm, hitting a chakra point and paralyzing it. Tenten cursed and switched hands.

Damn, she was less powerful now. With some difficulty, she dropped the sickle and pulled out a bow and arrow and strung it quickly. She snagged an arrow in her teeth and fired at Sakura.

"Well, you can't keep it up forever, darling. Either Sasuke will lose interest in you, which I doubt, I am in total faith of your seduction skills, you die on a mission, he dies on a mission, you become pregnant, Naruto becomes Hokage and forces you two to marry sometime to stop your flirting and toying, or you give in or he gives in. Somehow."

The end was tipped with a mild poison, and it hit Sakura in the leg. She easily yanked it out and smacked Tenten with the flat side of her battle-axe, landing the first hit of the spar of the day. Tenten flew several feet and landed on her feet unsteadily.

"I'm running out of ideas, darling. Because throwing the truth in her face by telling her doesn't seem to work." Sakura sighed and let a kunai fly across her throat. Not cutting it, just letting it slide. Then an idea slowly formed. She paused, letting the giant sickle catch a swipe at her stomach.

"Maybe I do have an idea."

Then she shook her head. She punched Tenten in the stomach.

Tenten swiveled around. "Really now? And you think it won't work. That probably means that it's a very revealing idea that will require you to actually do something." She slashed at Sakura.

"Yes. I'm serious; it's probably not a very smart one. You read me too well, Ten. Let's take a break; I'll heal your injuries. Then go for some ramen."

"Really now? Darling, I thought you're sick of ramen."

* * *

With Naruto and Sasuke, they were silent for most of the match, as they concentrated on fighting rather than socializing. They didn't really need to, unlike females.

But just about when Naruto was about to sink in a kunai in Sasuke's gut, _that girl_ pops out of nowhere and screams "Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto froze in shock and Sasuke twisted his body and kicked Naruto away before landing easily on the ground. Naruto got up and stood next to him. "What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto said rudely.

The girl scoffed and said indignantly "I was looking for my Sasuke-kun! We were about to go for breakfast before you came and kidnapped him from me!" She stood there, trembling. She really was scared of that kunai in his hand. And she jumped into conclusions.

Hell, the bastard woke him up. How in the hell did that girl find them? "We already ate breakfast."

That girl pouted in an ugly way, Hinata and Sakura could do better. "Fine! Then me and Sasuke-kun will eat lunch together!"

Sasuke said emotionlessly "I already have plans for lunch." Ok, maybe he didn't, but Naruto went along with it. "I'm eating with my friends today." He gestured to the blond.

The girl huffed and stalked away. "I'll see you later, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke collapsed onto the ground. Naruto sat next to him. "Goddammnit, why am I plagued with this girl?"

"Because, teme, you are that cold avenger with good looks. No wonder there's fangirls. C'mon, let's go for some ramen."

Unfortunately, that _girl _was waiting outside the clearing where they were sparring, her stiletto heels sinking into the soft ground. She immediately latched onto Sasuke's arm. "Where are we going, Sasuke-kun? I'm hungry." She waggled a suggestive eyebrow at him.

Naruto almost laughed at the extremely annoyed and uncomfortable expression on his best friend's face.

Plus, that girl was so ridiculously thin, she probably either vomited up everything or ordered a bowl of ramen and only ate a few noodles and left the rest untouched.

But of course, Naruto didn't dare to laugh, just in case Sasuke tried to kill him later about it. But he did allow himself to snicker a little. Sasuke and the girl ignored him or didn't hear him.

As they neared Ichiraku's, they heard a loud raucous familiar feminine laugh, followed by giggles. Sasuke and Naruto peered in to see Sakura and Tenten eating and laughing. Sakura was gesturing and giggling, while Tenten was the one who was laughing. Before Sasuke could think of anything, Naruto bounced up to the unsuspecting pair. "Hi, Sakura-chan! Hi, Tenten!"

Both females stopped laughing and turned in the direction of the blonde's voice. "Hey, Naruto!"

Sakura grinned wryly and said, "Naruto, you better not ruin it for me. I just recovered from eating so much ramen in the past. So don't make me sick of ramen again. Sit down. Oh, hey Sasuke." She smiled wickedly in his direction. That girl didn't notice.

"Beef ramen, please. And for Sasuke-teme too." Naruto turned to the girls after he and Sasuke and the girl sat down. "So, how did your mission go yesterday?" A steaming bowl was placed in front of him.

"Fan-fucking-tastic. It was loads of fun, even though it was a group seduction mission. You should have seen the guards' faces; they were so red after Ino 'talked' to them. And the nosebleeds were happening everywhere. It was gross, seeing blood everywhere on clothes and the ground. You should talk to Hina-chan if you haven't already. She was the one who seduced that man to a pile of jello. It was hilarious." Tenten recounted, grinning. "And Sakura here, my god, flirting like there was no tomorrow, and lucky she was, I caught the flirting bug and we managed to take down the whole corporation. Thank you again, darling."

Sakura smirked. "No problem, darling. I had to, Tenten had no confidence in her seducing skills. Once she caught on, she couldn't stop." A dark shadow loomed over her. "What do you mean, Tenten-chan had no confidence in her seducing skills?"

"Neji-kun!!" The weapons mistress stood up and tackled the man behind Sakura in a huge hug. "You're back!!" Neji smirked and hugged back. He lifted her up and disappeared.

"Damn Hyuga Neji, now I have to pay Tenten's bill." Sakura cursed. She turned back into her ramen. An awkward silence settled over everyone. Sasuke started staring at Sakura, who pretended to not notice. Sakura was thinking really hard.

Naruto decided to break the silence. "Do you know where Hinata-chan is?"

Sakura smiled. "She's out shopping with Ino, but feel free to go find her." She winked at him. Naruto left in search of Hinata.

Sakura sighed happily. Now she was full. She threw down some money. She sat there, her face in her hands, smiling contentedly. She was happy because now she wasn't afraid of ramen anymore, and was able to eat ramen again. Thank you, Kami-sama. Then someone interrupted her brief happiness.

An old woman walked in. It wasn't just any old woman. It was the boldest, annoyingest, gossipy old grandma. She noticed Sakura, and hobbled as fast as she could towards her. She also noticed Sasuke. "Miss Sakura, congratulations! And to Uchiha-sama too!!" She bowed to both of them. The girl looked confused, Sasuke looked bewildered, but Sakura was quick to react.

"Obaa-san, what do you mean? What are you congratulating me and Sasuke for?" She said smoothly, but she already knew the answer.

"Oh, for getting together!! Everyone in the village heard last night, you know. I live on the opposite edge of town, and I heard screams. I bet the Kazekage-sama in Suna heard you." The old woman bowed again. "Miss Sakura, I would be honored to bless the child when the child is born."

Sakura smiled demurely. "I do not know when I will become pregnant, but I would be very honored if you blessed my child."

"What are you talking about?" The girl interrupted rudely.The old woman turned to the girl.

"You don't know? Sakura-san here is to become the new Uchiha matriarch. Everyone in the village knows and heard. I hope, soon, that there will be an Uchiha baby soon. Why, it's no secret anymore." The old woman bowed again, and left.

The girl glared at Sakura. "WHAT?! BUT I'M GOING TO BE SASUKE-KUN'S WIFE!!"

Sakura only smiled. "Too bad, I got a better position. I'm Sasuke's supposed mistress. While you were bothering me and Sasuke with your insistent clinglyness, I was having sex with him? But now you're about to be out of the picture, I can assume my actual position. Hmm, I do wonder….anyways, now that you know the truth, fuck off, ok? We're a couple, and are very busy. Bye-bye!" She waved, and grabbed Sasuke by the arm, and left.

They went to Sasuke's mansion, sitting on the roof. Sakura was smirking, and Sasuke had a look of disbelief on his face. He turned to Sakura, and kissed her full hard on her mouth.

_Here I come when I better go_

_I say yes when I ought to say no_

_Here I come when I better go_

_I say yes when I ought to say no_

* * *

_Do you think that the girl actually understands and gets it? I don't think she really did. Maybe she did. But I think she didn't really._

_So, how was it? I think it is a hint over the top. Whatever. Anyways, review. I had so much fun writing this, but I got stuck on the part after Tenten left. That stuck for a long time. Plus, I had to figure out the ending, which was really hard, I tell you. The idea popped up like five minutes ago. Then I typed it all down. When I should be typing up my homework and going to sleep._

_And stupid writer's block. I'm stuck on my other stories too. Could you please PM me and drop a few ideas? Any story, but particularly rich boys and skater girls. I have a story road block._

_And I know this sounds stupid, but want a sequel to this?_

_Love,_

_pureazure_


End file.
